Many times, tourists in a foreign country have difficulty reading signs and understanding spoken communications in the foreign country. These tourists may be able to use a translation device that allows them to type or speak a word in one language and have the translation device either display or speak a corresponding translated word in a language that the tourists understand. While these types of translation devices work, they are not ideal.